escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Nancy Drew Files
Nancy Drew Files o Nancy Drew Case Files es una serie de novelas policíacas centradas en la detective adolescente Nancy Drew, inició en 1986 y fue publicada por Simon & Schuster de Nueva York. Todos los libros se escribieron bajo el seudónimo de Carolyn Keene. Esta serie estaba destinada a los lectores de once años de edad en adelante y contiene más aventura, romance y maldad que Nancy Drew Mystery Stories. Con un nuevo libro publicado casi todos los meses, se lanzaron 124 títulos en 11 años. Se imprimieron más de 17 millones de copias y los libros han aparecido en la lista de best sellers de Publishers Weekly, B. Dalton y Waldenbooks. Antecedentes Nancy Drew Files es en realidad un derivado de la serie Nancy Drew Mysterie Stories. La serie trata de una adolescente, Nancy Drew, que es un detective aficionada. Su padre, Carson Drew, es un exitoso abogado viudo. Su casa está a cargo de un ama de llaves a tiempo completo, Hannah Gruen. Las compañeras de Nancy suelen ser sus amigas Bess Marvin y George Fayne, no importa si ella está investigando o de compras. Su novio, Ned Nickerson, también le ayuda con las investigaciones, especialmente cuando implican alguna actividad física. Aunque Ned Nickerson es su novio, Nancy sale con otras personas de vez en cuando. Lista de libros de la serie 1986 1. Secrets Can Kill 2. Deadly Intent 3. Murder on Ice 4. Smile and Say Murder 5. Hit and Run Holiday 6. White Water Terror 1987 7. Deadly Doubles 8. Two Points to Murder 9. False Moves 10. Buried Secrets 11. Heart of Danger 12. Fatal Ransom 13. Wings of Fear 14. This Side of Evil 15. Trial by Fire 16. Never Say Die 17. Stay Tuned for Danger 18. Circle of Evil 19. Sisters in Crime 20. Very Deadly Yours 1988 31. Trouble in Tahiti 32. High Marks Act 33. Danger in Disguise 34. Vanishing Act 35. Bad Medicine 36. Over the Edge 37. Last Dance 38. The Final Scene 39. The Suspect Next Door 40. Shadow of a Doubt 41. Something to Hide 42. The Wrong Chemistry 1990 43. False Impressions 44. Scent of Danger 45. Out of Bounds 46. Win, Place, or, Die 47. Flirting with Danger 48. A Date with Deception 49. Portrait in Crime 50. Deep Secrets 51. A Model Crime 52. Danger for Hire 53. Trail of Lies 54. Cold as Ice 1991 55. Don't Look Twice 56. Make No Mistake 57. Into Thin Air 58. Hot Pursuit 59. High Risk 60. Poison Pen 61. Sweet Revenge 62. Easy Marks 63. Mixed Signals 64. The Wrong Track 65. Final Notes 66. Tall, Dark and Deadly 1992 67. Nobody's Business 68. Crosscurrents 69. Running Scared 70. Cutting Edge 71. Hot Tracks 72. Swiss Secrets 73. Rendezvous in Rome 74. Greek Odyssey 75. A Talent for Murder 76. The Perfect Plot 77. Danger on Parade 78. Update on Crime 1993 79. No Laughing Matter 80. Power of Suggestion 81. Making Waves 82. Dangerous Relations 83. Diamond Deceit 84. Choosing Sides 85. Sea of Suspicion 86. Let's Talk Terror 87. Moving Target 88. False Pretenses 89. Designs in Crime 90. Stage Fright 1994 91. If Looks Could Kill 92. My Deadly Valentine 93. Hotline to Danger 94. Illusions of Evil 95. An Instinct for Trouble 96. The Runaway Bride 97. Squeeze Play 98. Island of Secrets 99. The Cheating Heart 100. Dance Till You Die 101. The Picture of Guilt 102. Counterfeit Christmas 1995 103. Heart of Ice 104. Kiss and Tell 105. Stolen Affections 106. Flying Too High 107. Anything for Love 108. Captive Heart 109. Love Notes 110. Hidden Meanings 111. The Stolen Kiss 112. For Love or Money 1996 113. Wicked Ways 114. Rehearsing for Romance 115. Running into Trouble 116. Under His Spell 117. Skipping a Beat 118. Betrayed by Love 1997 119. Against the Rules 120. Dangerous Loves 121. Natural Enemies 122. Strange Memories 123. Wicked for the Weekend 124. Crime at the Chat Café Referencias The Nancy Drew Files at The Hardy Boys and Nancy Drew Archive (en inglés) Knowing Nancy Drew en Mysterynet.com (en inglés) Enlaces externos Categoría:Literatura de Estados Unidos Categoría:Novelas de misterio